Mind of The Seahorse : Hatori Sohma
by mistress of the west
Summary: This is kinda pervy but who cares.My first FB fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The mind of the seahorse: Hatori Sohma

Inspired by x Fade x To x Black x, Fall of The Spirited andTeh Future Mrs. Kyo Shoma's stories.

Disclaimer : I don't own Fruits Basket.

This morning I heard Akito and Ayame singing 'My Humps' by Black Eyed Peas.

which reminded me of Kyo and Yuki doing it hard and rough, weird.

Now Shigure making out with ...

YOUR MOM!

"Hatori"

"Yes"

Why are wear so much make up and cosplaying as Rin."

"I don't know"

"Well that's stupid"

"Kisa"

"yes?"

"Shut the frickening hell up!"

I made Kisa cry, oh well.

"alalalalalalalalala"

Yuki said that Akito tried to cut of his Balls

I was like BALLS! DOING IT! BOOBS!

he just smiled and said brother i found you.

Ayame was like GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD HATORI.

I was like i just did your mom who was bad in bed.

I am now emo/punk/goth/gangsta/superhero

"I need BOOZE,"

"... is not a setence you stupid rabbit,"

"AM AKITO, FOOL,"

"Oh, ok,"

-

Am now a superhero named Blankman.

Tohru is a whore.I got proof.

"Hatori-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to make you feel good?"

"HELL NO BITCH!"

- Hatori the sexiest man ever.

* * *

**Plz review my first FB fanfic.**

**-Chloe-san**


	2. pump it

Thanks for the reveiws.

DS:me no own.

-

Blankman to the rescue.

SLAP

"What the hell was that for,"

"You need bigger boobs,"

"Yes doctor Nick,"

'IT'S BLANKMAN"

"What ever Madonna"

I wonder how mermaids mate.

Let me go ask Yuki since he is so sexy.

"Yuki since your so sexy how do mermaids mate,"

"Get the hell out,"

What are you going to with all that junk in your trunk.

am feel agnst I should go and slap Akito.

being emo it hurts.

all my neggars take a ride with me.

i only see the darkness.

Never fear Blankman is here.

"Gure-san?"

"Want to have hot yaoi sex?"

"You bet!"

"pump it, pump it."

-

* * *

plz reveiw.

Chloe-san


	3. Boobies make me happy :

Today I went to Shigure's house and saw Tohru's breast implants and I was all.

"All what"

"Only I may '...' because I am sexier than you, Ritsu"

"Am Kyo"

".. Oh My Akito "

So I came to Tohru feelt and ran.

"Didn't you drive in your car"

"Shut up"

I am a sex god.

I had sex with 60 people today, which included Akito, Rin, Momiji, Kureno and some other random people who I don't know.

My favourite word in my dictionary is orgy that what i had today.

It was all good.

"Grandpa Hatori"

"Yes"

"When to stop"

"A little while more Kisa"

I can't wait a women's convention the more tits the better.

Rin, Ren, Akito (because I forced her), Tohru and her friends and Kisa.

Which means Kaugre is not a real woman.Poor bipolar fool.

Ayame gave me a shirt that says 'BOOBIES MAKE HAPPY :) .'

Best thing i ever got.

* * *

**Am sorry if it is short but I was in a hurry and I didn't get on much because I have to prepare for graduation.**

**Cloe-san.**


	4. humping like jakerabbits

**I finally updated...**

**Disclaimer:Am so poor I can't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

Why does everyone hate me, am almost loveable ... 

"Kyo nobody cares about you so die."

"Am Hiro, you fool."

"Remember who gave you good times when you where young."

"Um ... Akito"

"..." runs.

OMFG.

Oh I tought I saw an angel but it was just Ritsu being ... 'special'.

Now to go with my story ...

I was walking down the street looking sexy (as always) when -

Hey what am I saying damn author making me look like yuki.

Ah at least I have Shigure.

Sweet ,sweet Shigure.

"Say Bible Tohru with out the B."

"..." runs.

"Hatori you your not suppose to do that only I."

"Four words: SHUT THE HELL UP."

I saw Kisa and Momiji humping like jack-rabbits.

* * *

**Plz review and get a free ... half eaten donout.**


	5. Tohru's clone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

Do you know what else I like besides yaoi is yuri, oh the beautiful girls, the boobs makes want to do it with Tohru.

Have you ever seen one those all girl shows so much women.

"BOOZE!"

"Nobody cares about your needs, Booze Man."

"Hatori, who are you taking to?"

"My firend,"

"Riiight, and am the Sex God's best friend,"

"We all know your not my best friend Hiro,"

A day I was just walking down the street seeing the usaul Yuki trying to pick up men, Ayame scaring high school cuties and I being followed by millions of busty women.

Ah am living the good life with many wiv-

Hey I never made commitment _damn author making me look taken_**which I am not.Am free for all except the Hindus they scare me.**

Lately kyo keeps calling me Tohru, do I really look like I know I'll go to Dr. 90210 to get surgery then i'll Tohru's clone or Mariah Carey's new sister.

SoI wentto Shigure's house and he started to hug with my melons in his face.literately.

"Get your face from the melons its food you know"

"Oh.Ma.Akito, Shigure died oh well,"skips away.

* * *

**Plz review and get some fruits basket dolls.**


End file.
